Room of Fire
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: Inside all of us is a fire that burns. Inside the room of requirement a small fire was frozen waiting to burn again. Five years after the great battle of Hogwarts that little but passionate fire gets to burn again. A Dramione set five years after the war. AU not Deathly Hallows Complaint. A romantic drama.
1. Chapter 1

...

I know i have like four other stories im working on but this plot just will not refuse to leave my head. Depending on how the response to this fic is I probably will give this priority over bundles. eye of the beholder hold top priority for me. I apologize now for any errors. I have a new computer and it doesnt have word :(

Room of fire

Summary - Fire can burn but fire can also warm. Fire can kill but fire can also save. Fire is life and fire is death. Yet in the end fire is the savior.

JKR owns Harry Potter

...

It had to be a ruse.

He couldn't possibly be dead.

He wasn't supposed to die. he had to be up to something.

the moment that Hagrid entered the grounds with a limp Harry Potter Hermione's breath left her body. Just seeing him like that was heartbreaking. he was her best friend. She needed him and not just to save the wizarding world.

The breath left her when Voldemort began to speak. She just knew it couldn't be true.

And it wasn't.

When Harry sprang back to life Hermione swore that the angels sang.

At that moment everything went into chaos.

Hexes were being thrown and curses were being dodged. All of Hogwarts was in disarray with people battling.

Hermione found Ginny and Luna fighting against Bellatrix Lestrange. Her friends seemed to be having a rough time and to make matters worse they were in front of a blazing room of requirement.

Hermione knew that it was no ordinary fire.

It was fiendfyre that was engulfing the room of requirement.

Why it was open, no one would ever know, all Hermione knew was that if either of her friends were to be sent into the room that they would not survive.

For that very reason , when she saw Bellatrix aim a flipendo at Ginny (who was standing only a foot away from the room) Hermione shot into action.

She took the hit but not before she could hit the crazed deatheater with her own spell.

...

"Flipendo," Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione didn't hesitate to jump in and push Ginny out of the way.

"Reducto," Hermione cried as she was pushed into the blazing fire.

Hermiones friends watched in horror as she was sucked into the fire and the doors to the room closed.

"Hermione no," Ginny cried out trying to reach for her friend.

It took both Luna and George to stop Ginny from opening the door and going in after her friend.

Everyone in the surrounding area cried for the bookworm.

It felt like a century later when the dark lord had finally fallen and the light side started to rejoice.

Harry and Ron came running into the hall to find there friends and celebrate.

Neither of the boys had realized what they had lost.

"Ginny," Harry called out.

Ginny looked up at him but she did not even crack a smile.

Harry understood, she had lost a brother. That was what must have been bothering her. He was wrong.

"Ginny," he said. " We've won. We should celebrate."

Ginny just looked down at her hands.

Harry looked around to try to see what was bothering his girlfriend so much.

Then he noticed something or perhaps the lack of something..someone. His heart stopped.

Harry looked over to Ron to see if he had noticed. He had for his fists were clenched and his eyes were searching.

"Ginny," Ron asked. "Where is Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head.

Ron fled the room and Harry collapsed to the ground.

...

Five years later

Draco Malfoy stared at the new monument. It truly was beautiful.

It had the names of all the heroes living and fallen.

It had been unveiled moments earlier during the summer ceremony held to honor the fallen victims of the war.

People were crying when they presented the golden book shaped statue. It was a magical book too. When you asked it too show you a page of a war hero it would then appear and give you information (that would have made Granger drool) about that hero.

It truly was a beautiful object.

A hand touching his outer thigh brought Draco out of his thoughts.

He looked down to see a little strawberry blonde with blue eyes staring at him

"Hello ," she said. "Why are you all alone?"

Draco chuckled and picked up the child.

"Hello little Miss Mione," he said. "What are you doing all alone and away from your parents."

The befreckled child pouted.

"Daddy and Mummy AND Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are all paying attention to Hugo," she said in a jealous tone.

Hermione Lavender Weasley was the daughter of Ron and Luna Weasley. Born one year after the war.

After the war Draco had actually managed to befriend the Gryffindors and others. It had taken a few months but they had all become friends. They had all helped each other heal in ways no one else could.

Weasley and Lovegood had actually hit it off and a year after and a few weeks after the war little Mione was born.

"Now now," Draco told the child. " You should never run from your family. They must be worried sick."

As if on cue came a worried looking and red faced Ron.

"oh thank merlin," he said running over to Draco. "Thanks mate."

Draco nodded and handed over the toddler. A moment later the Potters and Luna Weasley came over.

"oh thank goodness," Luna said. " I thought the nargles had taken off with her."

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said. " how are you?"

Malfoy and the rest of the group began to converse but soon it was time for them to go.

"well," Draco said. "I must be off, they've called me into Hogwarts too begin my lesson plan and to talk about the heads."

harry and the rest nodded.

"see malfoy," Ginny said. " and that was a nice statue you had made."

Draco smirked and walked away.

It was time to begin the new school year. the same old.

...

Draco shook his head in disgust for the recommendation of the new head girl.

"And why shouldn't be given the title Professor Malfoy," Head Mistress Mcgonagall said.

Draco had many good reasons as to why the girl didn't deserve the title.

From trying to seduce him by flashing her too large breasts. the fact that she was a cheater.

but mostly because she had the audacity to call herself the "better and brighter ,brightest witch of her age".

the daughter of Rita Skeeter was a true piece of work. Just because she had been able to take her newts and had some of the best scores in a while did not mean she was the brightest witch of her age.

She was just a cheater who knew how to act her way into good grades and success.

"she just doesn't strike me as head girl material," Draco said.

"well," Mcgonagall said. "that may be true but she is all we have."

Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

From choosing the heads too talking about the new years events. It had been a tiresome meeting that had taken hours. Yet even with the exhaustion over taking the defense against the dark arts professor, he just couldn't seem to to find a way to sleep.

Thats how Draco Malfoy found himself wandering the seventh floor.

He kept walking and thinking. Thinking about the war and how this floor had caused so much pain to certain people.

He remembered sitting with his mother in the great hall while watching Potter and Weasley being held down. The oldest of the Weasley brothers telling them that it was too late and they couldn't save Granger without burning and perishing themselves.

It was truly a sad sight to behold and quite unfair. Unfair for such a bright and beautiful young girl to be taken from this world and all because of his crazy aunt. Truly unfair.

Draco found himself in the left corridor staring at the wall that had caused him pain and caused so many others such tragic anguish.

Draco stared and stared but he didn't expect a door to appear. Thats why when one did he nearly had a heart attack.

Obviously he needed the room for something so he stepped into it.

upon entering Draco noted the burning and smokey smell. it was as if the fire had happened only hours ago and not year. For the most part the room was empty and there were still some places with a small burning fire.

he kept walking untill he came upon another door. he didnt understand what the door was trying to tell him all he knew was that he needed to open it.

So he did.

The room itself was warm and bright but what caught his attention was the blanket in the middle of it.

Well not the blanket more like the girl lying on it.

He couldn't breathe.

Right on the middle of the blanket was a naked and burned Hermione Granger.

**An eighteen year old Hermione Granger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been awhile ..**

**Room of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself.**

**Mark Twain**

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing August 28 , 200**3

He bent down to see if she was still alive and miraculously she was. He had placed his fingers on the pulse of her neck and was highly relieved, amazed, and shocked to feel the fluttering sensation of blood flowing through her veins.

Draco felt severely confused and didn't know what to he was with a woman who was thought to be dead. People had seen her die and yet here she was in her naked glory and sporting singed hair.

"It cannot really be her," he sighed. "It can't ."

But deep down he knew it was her. No one had hair like Hermione Granger. No one had the same simple and yet beautiful heart shaped face like Hermione Granger. No one had the small heart shaped birthmark on their stomach (that Draco had seen after accidentally catching her in the prefects bathroom...something no one ,not even Hermione, knew about).

It was plain and simple. This girl was Hermione. f magic could create a room that gives everyone what they require then it could save a life. Yes, it was magic that saved and preserved this young woman.

He let out another sigh.

Finally calming his thoughts down decided he would or should get the muggle born out of the room. He removed his robes and covered up the girl and gently picked her up. He quickly moved through the warm room and into the cooler hallway.

As he journeyed to the hospital wing Draco could feel the heat emanating off of Hermione. She was , in the temperature sense, burning hot, she obviously had a fever because of the heat of the room. He sincerely hoped she would wake up and that she would not have any lasting damage. Generally he hoped she would be fine.

...

As he walked to the hospital wing many thoughts flew through his mind. Thoughts like what would he tell the other professors or what would he tell Harry Ron. He also thought about how Hermione would react once she woke up. He hoped she wouldn't be too scared.

A moment later he was finally approaching the hospital wing. He knocked on the door and waited for the Madame Pomfrey to awaken and come to the door. After about five minutes she did.

"Good heavens Draco," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, oblivious to the girl in his arms. "What is it tonight?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked down to the girl in his arms. Poppy noticing the gesture looked into his arms.

Poppy gasped at the sight of the girl in his arms.

"Draco," she said. " Is that...it can't be!"

"Call Minevra," he told her.

...

Hermione felt extremely warm. Unnaturally warm and as if she was lying in an oven. Her eyes were closed but she could hear voices saying things but she couldn't comprehend what they were.

She let out a little sigh and tried to open her eyes but with no luck. Her eyes felt like lead. Her whole body felt like heated lead, like she had been sleeping for years and now her unconscious body was trying to catch up to her conscious mind. So far it wasn't caught up. She could hear the noises in wherever she was but they didn't make sense. Her eyes were still heavy and her limbs were now tingling in the most uncomfortable way and she could comprehend anything. All she knew was that she was lying on something and she was hurt.

What had happened? The last thing she had remembered was going into the room of requirement and then...nothing.

What had happened? Had they won the war? Was everyone okay?

Bloody merlin what had happened to her?!

After her internal panic seceded she was starting to feel cooler. Like water was being poured over her. She also felt a nudge on her lips and realized how dry her lips and mouth were. Her tongue felt like a brick in her mouth and she could feel her lips peeling from their chapness. She must have been out for a few days .

"Now now dear," Hermione heard a soothing voice say. "Its just water. You need to drink up sweet, you are severely dehydrated."

Hermione could recognize the voice. It was Madame Pomfrey and she trusted her so she opened her lips and drank the water. It was sweet relief to her burning throat. She gulped down the water as if she hadn't drunk for day and perhaps she hadn't and lord did this glass of water taste like the best of wines.

Finally she could open her eyes and the sight that met her was not what she was expecting. She did see Madame Pomfrey at her side but she looked older. Across from her was McGonagall and she also looked like she had aged a few years. Finally her eyes landed on the man behind McGonagall. Was that Lucius Malfoy? No he was much younger looking ... it had to be Draco Malfoy but this man was too old to be Draco.

"What?" she rasped. " What is going on?"

...

" I have performed the spell," the scottish brogue of Minevra McGonagal said. " It is indead Hermione Granger but I do not understand Draco, how?"

Draco stared at the sweating girl on the bed. Pomfrey had been able to heal her up quite quickly , although she would have a rather large burn running along the side of her torso and right breast. Pomfrey had told them that she would be fine and that her internal organs were okay. She would be okay.

"Draco," McGonagall said. " How did you find her? It is as if she fought the war just hours ago. Look at her she is physically 18 years of age. You must explain this Draco!"

Draco sighed and tried to figure out a way to explain this.

What could he say though? He was moping and stumbled upon the room of hidden things. Inside said room was a hidden unaged, untouched final third of the golden trio. He would sound insane but he guessed it was pretty insane.

"I found her in the room of hidden things," he said straight out. " I don't know why she was in there. My guess is that the rooms magic saved her."

McGonagall moved a stray hair from the young girls face. The room magic made sense and for all the years she worked here at the castle she would never understand the magic within the walls. So yes, it was perfectly believable that a room saved her life. Hermiones down inside McGonagall was very happy. The young woman had never deserved her untimely end and this was her second chance.

Yes, this was a good thing.

All three of the staff heard the sigh leave Hermiones lips.

"She has woken up," Poppy said. " Oh I must fetch her some water. Draco be a dear and cast a mist spell to help cool her down."

Draco nodded and followed the order. A moment later Poppy came back holding a glass full of water and was placing it at the muggle borns lips.

"Now now dear," she told the girl. "It's just water. You need to drink up sweet, you are severely dehydrated."

Draco watched as Hermione nursed on the glass of water. After about a minute the girl opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Pomfrey and she looked confused, then on McGonagall and she looked shocked, finally on himself and she looked worried.

"What?" she said in a raspy voice. " What is going?"

...

**end**

**I have a preview for a review so if you review i will message you a preview of the next chapter just review and say preview**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I would like to apologize for not giving out reviews . I honestly forgot and I do wish to do that this time.**

**Second I have a new , co-authored story in the works called the house of greatness . its not a Dramione but I still think its an interesting idea.**

**Third This story is not getting the feedback I would like and so it probably will not be updated as often as In the Eye of the Beholder because I want to finish that one soon.**

**Finally I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**"When she awoke, the world was on fire."**

**― Scott Westerfeld**

Hermione sat on her white bed staring at the white walls of the Hospital Wing, she was contemplating life. As much as she was grateful to be alive , she couldn't help but feel that she had lost everything.

Malfoy, or Draco as he had asked to be called, had filled her in on all the things that had happened. How in the five years since her apparent death things had dramatically changed. Smiling sadly, Hermione realized how much had happened and while she was happy that the war was won by the right side she couldn't help the depression bubbling up in her chest. She had missed Harry and Ginnys wedding. She had left her parents in Australia.

Ron was married.

She sighed and realized that the love she had held for him would now never blossom but she was happy for him. Truth be told, they were probably better off with others seeing as she didn't feel quite the heart wrenching ache when she was told about his ...marriage. Nonetheless , it did sting a little.

Five years. Five long years of life had been lost. Hermione hadn't seen the war end. She hadn't been able to find her parents. For five years the world had gone on as she silently slept in the room of requirement. And when she woke up it all came rushing to her . It was like a fire engulfing a forest, fast and scary. The world was on fire and there was nothing she could do to extinguish it. She would have to wait till the last speck of wood kindled in the flame. And when it was over she would to adapt to this new, charred and burned world she now lived in. She didn't know if she was going to be able to handle it.

But then again, she was Hermione Granger. And given the opportunity , she was going to make the best of this new life.

McGonagall had been in to speak with her about finishing her education. She had even offered the Head Girl position and Merlin was she ready to begin life .

Toughening her spirit up she smiled one last smile and drifted off into sleep.

...

"This is a low down dirty joke, even for you Malfoy."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he was being scolded by Ginevra Potter. He knew this "explanation" as he called it wouldn't go well but this was even worse than what he imagined.

"It is not a joke Ginny," he sighed. " Its the bloody truth and if you would all just come to Hogwarts..."

Draco looked at the occupants of the room.

Potter was staring at the floor tile with his head nestled into his hands. He was muttering things. Weasley refused to look at anything and his wife was rubbing circles on his back. Female Potter was seething red and yelling at him.

"I would have thought you would be happy about this," Draco said. " Your best friend was found alive but it seems you guys would rather she be dead."

Suddenly Potter stood up, sparks of energy cackling off of his body.

"We would never wish Hermione dead!" he screamed. " She is our best friend. Out sister. But can you blame us for being skeptical! There are still bad people out there trying to hurt us. What if this is one of their hair brained schemes. Did you ever happen to think about the last time someone came back from the dead! How that bloody well turned out."

Draco sighed in defeat. He had a point. There were many dark wizards and a handful of Death eaters still out for their blood but deep down he knew it was her. As for coming back to life, she had never truly died and she was no Lord Voldemort.

"All I know ," Draco told the group. " Is that I found her, in a form of suspended animation, and right now Hermione Granger is in a hospital bed alone and scared. You are her friends and whether you guys decide to go and help her is up to you. On the other hands, I am going to go and help her now. Goodbye."

No one got up to move as Draco went back to the castle.

Disappointing.

...

Abigail Skeeter could not believe this... this treachery.

"What do you mean I am no longer the head girl!" she yelled at her Headmistress. " I deserved that post. How can you be giving my rightful honor to someone...some... someone as undeserving."

"Don't," A booming voice yelled. " Don't you dare say that Hermione Granger is undeserving."

A few days ago, almost a week, the news of Hermione Grangers sudden return to life had swept the wizarding world.

The Daily Profit had a written a giant story on her supposed slumber in the Room of Requirement and Abi hated it. Every single mention of Granger had set Abis teeth on edge.

This wasn't fair. It was as if Grangers life purpose was to ruin the lives of all Skeeter woman. She started with her mother and now she was here to take away her glory.

"But Professor Malfoy," she whined. " I deserved that spot , it was why it was given to me in the first place. "

"On the contrary Ms. Skeeter," McGonagall drawled. "You weren't our best choice, you were are only choice now go one. Our decision is final."

With that an angry Abigail Skeeter was dismissed and in her mind was one simple thought. Granger wouldn't get away with this.

...

Jason Gilderoy Crabbe stared at a picture of his older brother Vincent, his hands fisted and nails cutting into skin.

This wasn't fair.

Why did she get to come back alive? Why was he unscathed? Why was she the one now walking freely while his brother had suffered a gruesome death?! It wasn't fair that a filthy mudblood had survived a fiendfyre when his brother, a deserving pureblood, had died HAD BURNED in the same fire.

Not fair.

Jason punched a wall.

...

Hermione was sitting in the library reading the newest version of Hogwarts a History but she couldn't seem to concentrate. In the weeks she had been in the castle she had gotten many visitors. From reporters to actual friends (namely Neville and even Luna at one point). Yet the two people she hadn't seen were the ones she thought would be the first in line.

Luna had told her that they were weary to the idea but had informed her that she believed she was the real Hermione. No figgly -whatevers were stuck in her hair a sure sign of an imposter. And yet still no Ron or Harry. She had to admit though,Mini Mione was adorable.

She let out a soft sigh.

"Sickle for your thoughts Hermione ," a voice said knocking her out of her self pity.

"Oh hello Draco," she said eyeing the man now sitting across from her. " What brings you to the library?"

Draco smiled at the girl. He had a charming smile she had to admit.

"I've a surprise for you," he said holding out a box.

"A gift?" she asked. " From Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger. I must be hallucinating."

"Now now Hermione," he laughed. " Just open the darn box."

And so she did and inside was really quite the gift. It brought tears to her eyes and a real smile to her lips. Bloody hell, Malfoy really wasn't the same man.

"My wand," she whimpered.

"Its not really a gift so much as its a returning of property," Draco explained but was cut off with a hug.

Perhaps, they both mused, a world after fire is not the end but just a new beginning to grow.

**End**

**This is more of a filler and explanation chapter sooo anyways**

**if you review asking for a preview I will get one to you!**


End file.
